gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiders of the Seven Kingdoms
__NOEDITSECTION__ The world of Game of Thrones has no overall or official name. Characters within the story simply refer to it as “the world”. At this time of the series, the known world consists of three discovered continents: Westeros, Essos and Sothoryos. There are also numerous islands and archipelagos, including the Stepstones, Summer Islands, and Ibben. We, as the Raiders of the Seven Kingdoms, are tasked with passively observing the going-ons of this world and participate only in times of crisis, of which there are many.We welcome new players and old. We do not swear fealty to one lord or other, we rather encompass and equally love every aspect of the Known World.We hope that, you, as Raiders, will come to share our passion for the game and the Known World. 'Current Alliance Objectives' * Fill all challenges with items * Open 1 challenge per day once alliance has 25+ members (currently Running Weekends) * Keep producing items for challenges, even after they are filled, for consecutive challenge opening * Keep producing Militia, Eavesdroppers and Traders for AvA * AvA objectives are strictly reward based until alliance gains new members 'Alliance Challenges – Announcements, Rules & Benefits' * 24 hours before any challenge is opened by the leader/officers, we will make an announcement and invite members to apply for the 1st, 2nd and 3rd '''prizes, we will give 1 day head start to 1st prize applicant but cannot guarantee 2nd and 3rd prizes but we will ensure that players who have won it already will not win it again, keeping with the rules. * The same person cannot win the same prize twice, unless all other members have won it at least once or under special circumstances (as decided by leader/officers) such as recent reincarnation, other members are unable to win it. * '''To win a prize, the member must have contributed to challenges. Non-contributors are welcome to participate in challenge but should not win it. The above rules will be strictly enforced in the interest of fair play for all. 'Benefits' * Help each other * Support after Reincarnation = If you in this alliance you are committed to the following ! 1 When we are active in a World Events, we expect all members to pull their weight with crafting items, Garrisoning and doing AvA Actions this will help us achieve our goal . After the Phase is done, we all go back to reincarnating and doing whatever you please 2 crafting for Alliance Challenges and this means adding into 3 Be polite to Alliance Members and other Members from other Alliances We are in this together as a group, our aim is high, but to do this Everyone needs to follow expectations and fully participate If you aren't prepared to follow these expectations then this is the wrong place for you. * Be Active * Participate in AvA * Share Boss Challenges 'Goals' *'DRAGONS' TBC... Achievements * Bat Phase - Peacemaker * Braavosi Cycle - Gold Trade * TOP 300 'Leadership' Leader: Jack Lavando Officers: *'Torren Miller' formally know as Guardians Of The Known World 'How to Join' Membership is by invitation only. images we like to thank https://www.facebook.com/pages/Dark-Ages/285141398255192 Category:Alliances Category:Tier 1 Alliances Category:No Fealty Alliances